


Breathe.

by Ismellgasonmyhands



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, highschool, idek at this point HAHA, josh!baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismellgasonmyhands/pseuds/Ismellgasonmyhands
Summary: A !highschool au about tylers anxiety and his rode to recovery. Maybe with a few hints from a baseball player...





	Breathe.

Tyler had anxiety. These days, people used anxiety as an excuse to get out of things, leaving the people who actually had anxiety, hanging dry.  
Tyler never asked for this. He wanted to have a normal life. Not a life where he questions everything little aspect of anything he does, or pondering whether he was liked by certain people. These doubts and questions and legs IDs plug it into his head almost every day. He didn’t want to get help, he didn’t want to bother anyone.  
He didn’t want to bother anyone with the stupid questions like if these doubts flooded everyone’s minds every day or maybe it was just something he was going through.  
Tyler was now a sophomore in high school. He walked in the halls with spiked up hair baggy jeans and loose T-shirts Tyler was not a sophomore in high school. He walked in the halls with spiked up hair baggy jeans and loose Star Wars T-shirts. That was the norm for him, nothing fancy, nothing to impress the girls. He had soft brown hair, and eyes that looked as if they were dipped in chocolate then set out to be cold and then shined, showing the pupils they were now.  
Tyler had a very average high school life, being thrown around by his brother, staying up late playing video games, just the usual. On the outside he looks like a normal high school/teenager. And that was the problem.  
He wasn’t OK. He did everything he did, whether his friends liked him, or if he was making his mom and dad proud. Whenever he was alone,or in silence these are the things he thought about. He never wanted to ask anyone about his brain or why it told him these toxic thoughts. He thought I was a part of growing up, just overthinking and limiting himself. We thought was why he thought himself of mature.  
All these thoughts swirled his head until the one day. The one day he met Joshua dun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! I have recently started writing again! I Came back afternoon like 2 years of hiatus, anyways, thank you for reading!!! I will try and update when I can(,:


End file.
